


Lowlife

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher/Student, illegal relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Reader is a young student at college. Things are pretty new and intimidating to her, but lucky for her she meets a friendly face in the halls. ((If y'all want smut i'll add smut just lemme know [finger guns])) also i wrote this a while back so it's formatted awfully i apologize in advance





	Lowlife

You trudged down the empty corridor of the school, your books clutched tightly to your chest and your eyes downcast. This was so stressful. You were definitely considering dropping out of your courses, and it was only the first day of University. It was one of the most prestigious schools you knew of. They even had uniforms. Why did you think you could handle this? You're in a new town, you don't know anyone here. So, why did this seem like a good idea to you, exactly? You were jerked away from your thoughts by running into someone, your books falling out of your hands as you let out a small whimper at the sudden contact. There was a chuckle, not mocking, more of an endearing laugh, and you glanced up. There was a rather handsome man looking down at you. You nervously tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and looked away. "I-I'm so sorry, sir, I was just heading t-to class, here, I'll just-" You bent down to pick up your textbooks. You were surprised to find that he, too, got down to floor level and picked them up. "Let me carry these for you. I presume this is your first day?" He offered, standing up and taking the single textbook you held from your grasp. You blushed. "Y-yeah. That obvious?"   
He smiled. "A little. Don't worry, everyone feels the same on their first day. You look a little young to be in college, though."  
If it was possible to turn any redder at that comment, you certainly found a way.   
"I skipped a year in grade school. I just turned 18." You murmured embarrassedly.  
You thought you caught him smirk a bit. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Uh, political science? Room B-113?"   
He wrinkled his nose a bit at that and you hurried to explain. "My mom made me take it, it was her major."   
He smirked. "And what course did your father make you take?"   
Your small smile fell. "Uh, nothing. He left when I was little. I never really knew him."   
His frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" "No, no! It's okay, y-you didn't know."  
You both came to a stop in front of a door.   
He handed you your books and smiled. "Well, here we are." He said.   
"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), by the way."  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss (Y/N). My name is Dr. Chilton. I teach psychology." "Oh, I'll be seeing you later then!" You said, cracking a genuine smile for the first time since you got here. He smiled back. "Yes, you will, won't you?"   
Dr. Chilton peered into the small window in the door before turning back to you. "Would you perhaps like to come back to my office and stay there till my period? I'd like to get to know you some more. Nothing much happens on the first day anyhow. I'll write you passes for everything, don't worry. Couldn't have you getting in trouble, could we now?" He asked. You looked at the window. Political science did look rather boring. You bit your lip before nodding quickly. He grinned. "Splendid." 

[5 month time skip]

You smoothed your skirt as you waited for Dr. Chilton, sitting in the chair across from his desk. You often resided in his office, and by often you mean every single free moment you could manage to scrounge up. Okay, so you had a small crush on Dr. Chilton. Alright, fine. A huge one. But it's not like he'd ever be interested in a relationship with a student, that was highly against the rules. He liked you well enough. In fact, you were fairly certain that he preferred you over his other students. But he didn't look at you the way you looked at him. That was something you were sure of. He didn't want to spend a life with you. He didn't want to kiss you. He didn't want to embrace you, he didn't want to love you, and he definitely didn't want to fuck you. 

The door opened and closed and you jumped at the noise. You looked up and your gaze was met with his brilliantly green eyes. He smiled before he crossed the room and sat down. "Hello, dear. What brings you to my office on this lovely day?"   
You pushed your hair behind your ear. Nervous habit. "Well, I was hoping for some advice, maybe?" Dr. Chilton nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes, of course. What's troubling you, (Y/N)?"   
You kept your eyes focused on the hard, polished wood floorboards as you spoke, focusing on your voice not wavering.   
"W-Well, I have this friend. She,uh, doesn't go here. She met this-this man, and she really likes him. They're both of consensual age. But the p-problem is that he's actually her teacher, and any sort of romantic interaction isn't allowed, much less anything...you know, more."  
"You mean sex?"  
You blushed. This had to be against some sort of ethical code.  
"Yes, sir. But she doesn't just want sex, she wants something more. A relationship. She doesn't want to drop out of school, though, she worked hard to get here, and there's no way that he'd quit, she isn't even sure he likes her, I mean, she's pretty sure he doesn't, but-"  
"(Y/N)." He said gently.  
You looked up and found him leaning across the desk on his elbows.  
"Huh?"  
"This is quite the predicament."  
"Yes, I suppose it is, sir."  
He rubbed his face with his hands before looking up to meet your eyes.  
"You realize I teach psychology, don't you?" He asked coolly.   
Your heart skipped a beat. You dumbass.  
"Yes, sir. I do."  
"Also," he leaned forward, his eyes flicking down to your lips for a moment. "I'm not an idiot, (Y/N)."  
Your mouth hung open.  
"I...I never meant to insinuate that you were, sir, I just thought-"  
"You just thought? What? That I'm going to risk my career for you? For what, a barely legal little girl who wants to be my girlfriend? What did you think, Ms. (L/N)? That I'd love you? That I'd even fuck you?" He stood up and circled the desk to stand in front of you, then kneeled down to your level. It was taking everything you had not to burst into tears. He was humiliating you. And he had every right to. What were you thinking, trying to indirectly propose a relationship to your teacher?  
Dr. Chilton studied your face for a few moments. The silence was overwhelming. "When you thought this, (Y/N)..." He began, pushing a stray hair behind your ear, just as you had done yourself on the day you met him. "You thought completely correctly." He suddenly leaned in and kissed you, his hands grasping your forearms through your school issued cardigan. You were stunned, your eyes wide open. It took you a moment to process everything that was happening. Your eyes fluttered closed as his hands moved up to cup your face. You smiled into the kiss and sighed happily. He pulled away. "I don't think I've ever met someone quite like you, (Y/N)."  
"No?"  
He chuckled, his voice deep and low in his throat. "No, no I have not. And I don't believe that I ever will."  
You giggled. "Is that good or bad?"  
He smiled and kissed you again.  
"It's good, honey. It's good." He said.


End file.
